Specter X
Specter X is an unoffical agency of The Immortui Imperium rivaling the Cipher Divisions of the UGI. Founding The Specter X Division like many secret divisions were created without the Lorem's knowledge making whenever he was told of an Imperium top secret division he could truthfully claim he knew of no such division. The Founding officer was a Supreme Elite of the Imperium Guard who created the agency as an anti- Inteligence Agency, designed for the purpose of removing all corruption within and outside the Imperium's Span of Influence. They are the only known Agency aware of the Cipher division and in return for peaceful avoidance they allowed the Cipher Division to be aware of them. Cipher Division Policy Although very hesitant of the Specter X because of how they found out about the Ciphers, they were told to stand down and not interfere with the Imperiums Specters. However if they made one wrong move the Cipher had full authority to eliminate the Specter. Cipher 2 has tried to bridge the gap between the two divisions although unsuccessfully at first, but nearly all communication between the two ceased for months when a supposed Specter tried to recruit a Cipher, when in fact he wasn't a Specter at all. Cipher Division has refused to show any Specter their combat capabilities or technologies that they are aware that Specter X doesn't know about. Their cloaking devices especially. Cipher Agent Vs. Specter Agent In terms of skill and technology the Specter divsion are exact equals to the Cipher division. This however doessn't mean that they perform the same duties as the Ciphers of the UGI do. Number of Agents Unlike the Cipher Division which is compromised of 17 agents though the UGI made the rumor of their being a thousand, the Specter divisions Numbers are said to be in the hundreds of thousands. Yet at the Same officall top secret documents that no one as access to claim their is only five agents. The Specter Agents The Spectar Agents are incredibly advance both technologically and in their skills. One of the reasons they are so widely fear are two things. One, the orginal Spectar agent as the ability to be killed and ressurected on his own thus becoming immune to what killed him or her last. Two, these agents can create temporary clones of themselves which will disintergrate upon death. They can can create as many copies as they want and have them carry out the mission if need be. Assignments Until recently Cyperspace was left to be speculated as a hypothical region of dimensional space where data from computers and the internet existed. What many did not realize that everything that has ever been put into an electronic device exists in Cyberspace. The contemplation of how many species in how many universe who have created stuff to be in and on computers reveals a horrifying reality of just what horrors maybe lurking in cyberspace and what might happen if these horrors could enter real space an maintain their abilities from Cyberspace. The key assignments the Specter division is responsible for is the elimination of anything that has escaped cyberspace and erase the memories of anyone who may have encountered the elelment or person from Cyberspace. For this reason they alerted the Cipher divisions of the UGI to neither engage nor attempt to prevent them from getting rid of these cyberspace manifestations. The real secret was because the barriers between Cyberspace and Reality were wearing thin do to the Imperium extensive use of Cyberspace to Reality Manufacturing Systems. Small rifts were forming throughout the universe and the Imperium was doing their absoulte best to keep people from discovering that they could have a real problem real fast. Realiability The Specter agency is the best qualified agency for elminating cyberspace threats as tradition wweapons have no effect on them. One particular Specter agent Known as X, is a realativly good friend of Cypher 2 and has been willing to give him basic training in the field of cyberspace elmination of beings and objects. Do to each others duties they have yet to find time to help each otehr learn their trades. Spectar 66775.jpg|Specter 66775 Spectar 25632.jpg|Specter 25632 Specter 3492.jpg|Specter 3492 Specter 45074.jpg|Specter 45074 Specter X.jpg|Specter X Category:Immoruti Imperium Military Divisions Category:Immoruti Imperium Category:Secret Ops